


I guess it is

by random42



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random42/pseuds/random42
Summary: 哨向设定/歪宽/隐约ktk结合板车，有虐待甜菜嫌疑请谨慎观看。结尾是甜的。





	I guess it is

**Author's Note:**

> 首席哨兵的房间有很高的安全权限，但克罗斯可以随意出入克洛泽的房间。所以当今天轻敲房门而无人应答的时候，他也像平常一样给自己开门走了进去。房间里一片宁静，落地窗打开着，夕阳的金色像被风吹进房间一样，轻柔地铺洒在地毯上。
> 
> 克罗斯猜想克洛泽只是走开一会儿，又或者就在里侧的书房，因为米洛的精神体，那只漂亮又神圣的纯白色狐狸，正端坐在远边的沙发上。他上前想打招呼，但走了两步就察觉到有些不对劲。克洛泽的白狐是一双金色的眼睛，但眼前这只精神体却生着暗绿色的瞳孔——而这对瞳孔中现在也绝不是亲近的神色。
> 
> 男孩探了探头，他这才看清了沙发上还躺着一个人，被雪白的尾巴包裹着，正沉沉地睡着。他穿着塔里统一的白色体检服，露出的胳膊和腿细长又苍白，好像只有微微露出的金发是不同的颜色。克罗斯觉得那个男孩应该和自己差不多大，或许是新来的，反正肯定没有见过。他又往前了一步，这下那只精神体支起了上身，耳朵也更警觉地竖了起来，眼神还是直勾勾地盯住他，好像在看什么猎物一样。
> 
> “托尼，你来了。”就在克罗斯为难的时候，他的长官回来了。“米洛……”男孩看看克洛泽笑盈盈的眼睛和身旁金色双眸的白狐，又回头看看沙发上的陌生人。
> 
> “塔里带回来的新人，你也知道了，是个哨兵。”克洛泽揽过了托尼的肩膀，“他还不太稳定，但将来会非常出色。”他坐到办公桌后的扶手椅上。男孩跟了过去，背对他坐在他腿上。克洛泽戴着黑色皮手套的手自然地环住了他的腰，“他就比你大一点，你会和他好好相处吗？”
> 
> 金发的小向导乖巧地点了点头，又看看沙发上重新趴回去的精神体。“所以您收了一个和自己一样的学生吗？”
> 
> 克洛泽愣了愣，“是挺像的。”他笑了起来，“但那是头狼。”
> 
> 作为一头狼来说那时候体型实在是有点瘦小，眼睛也，有点大。被再次强迫翻过身的时候克罗斯又这么想到。但是却敏捷，又凶狠。他本来以为自己一片青紫的腰早已经没有知觉了，但罗伊斯掐下来，又疼得掉出了眼泪。

哨兵拍打他的大腿内侧，不等他放松就又一次完全进入，克罗斯忍不住绷着背连喊了好几声。他不是很有力气睁开眼了，反正睁开也是一片发白，一片发黑，看不清面前人的脸，只有偶尔凑近的发红的双眼令他害怕又心疼。他也不指望这场暴行能突然停止，从他踏进这个房间的时候就已经做好献身的全部准备了——可能马尔科没有足够清晰的意识去签什么保证书，但他是完全自愿的。他想摸摸马尔科的脸，可是刚抬到一半就被用力地拍掉了，附带一记耳光打得他嘴角又磕出了新伤口。

那只施暴的手落下来，从正面按住了他的小腹，他都能感觉到身体里被入侵的形状和每一次抽插的动静。克罗斯觉得自己是个玻璃小人，正被人拿凿子一下下地敲碎，敲入的钝痛，拔出时的扯动，偶尔混杂着令人发疯的快感，还有那些他没法控制的颤抖和抽搐，流出的汗、眼泪和别的什么液体。他现在肯定看上去乱七八糟的，但只要挪动一下就会被摁得更紧，难受得没法呼吸。“嗯…啊……啊—”频率加快，仅剩的一点空气也随着破碎的呻吟被挤压出去，男孩终于又一次昏了过去。

再醒来的时候周围一片安静。克罗斯小声地抽着气，看到罗伊斯正伏倒在一边。可他们还没有被放出去，说明哨兵的狂暴状态还没有结束。他看了看不远处墙角放着的医药盒，轻手轻脚地把自己移到了床边。他不太记得已经过去了多久，也不知道将来什么时候才到头，趁着这个难得的间隙他必须赶紧给自己打上一针营养剂。这是他在进入这个封闭室的时候克洛泽给他的。

“不管撑不撑得住，找到时间就打。”长官看着他，像第一次送他礼物时一样，把那个装着三支针管的盒子放到他手心。“结束之前我们都没法进去，你身上有测控，实在不行这里，”他摸了摸克罗斯脖子上戴的颈圈，“还有最后一支的剂量。”克罗斯还是点头，又看看监视屏上在房间里控制不住自己的罗伊斯。如果不打开声音，里面的动静一点都传不出来。他希望过会儿他们也不要听，最好也别一直盯着看。他抬头望进克洛泽的眼睛，他还是很喜欢这片颜色和里面所有的关心以及宠溺。想到如果自己活着出来，也不会再和他结合在一起了，就有种说不出的难过。但这是他自己的选择，他有了更心爱的人，没有时间悼念这段仰慕了。“再见，米洛。”他轻轻地说，转身走进了门里。

被过度折腾的身体并不听指挥，为了不吵醒哨兵，克罗斯做出了所有努力。但他还是在走到第三步的时候被地上黏腻的液体滑倒了。“唔…嗯……”他嘭地一声摔在白色的地板上，感觉身上所有的地方都在发疼。模糊的视线前方是那个医药盒，他屈起胳膊费力地想挪过去，伸手去够的时候却被另一个人一手拿起了。

“这是什么？”是罗伊斯沙哑的声音。克罗斯觉得浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，恐惧从尾椎传到背脊。“你要给我打药？”他听到哨兵没有感情的音调，下一秒就是盒子和针管被砸得粉碎的声音。“不是，不是的……”地上的男孩缩成一团本能地想护住自己，但还是被抓住头发一把拎起撞到墙上。温热的鲜血沿着额角流下来，黏住了他的睫毛。

“你们都不想要我，利用完了就扔掉。”罗伊斯固执的误解令他心碎，但他只能虚弱地喘着气没法反驳。“你呢，为什么还在这里？”

下一秒克罗斯又被扔回床上，湿冷的床单染上了新的红色。他看到熟悉又陌生的身影压上来，自己的腿被掰到胸口，哨兵狂躁的情欲席卷了整个空间。我在这里。他从心里说，因为你也在。我知道你的痛苦，所以我选择陪你。

罗伊斯清醒过来的时候发现自己正掐着克罗斯的脖子。男孩惨白的脸和毫无血色的嘴唇令他痛苦地尖叫起来。但他接下来就看到了小向导身上更多可怕的痕迹，甚至有一条手臂明显地脱了臼。他大声地喊着有没有人救救他的托尼，四处寻找监控的位置，泪水夺眶而出滴落在两个人的胸口。医务队很快就进来了，他们迅速地给托尼戴上氧气罩，小心地把他带走了。克洛泽就站在门边，表情明暗不清，但现在的罗伊斯能分辨出他的心疼、担忧、和对自己的怒火。

“你没把他掐死。”长官说道，“但营养针的剂效就要过了，恐怕再多一会儿，我就不得不决定是放弃你们中的哪一个。”他走了过来，居高临下地看着年轻的哨兵，“你懂了吗？”

罗伊斯还在剧烈地喘气，眼泪止不住地往下掉。但他竭力调整呼吸，“我懂。”他抬起头，眼睛里全是伤痛，但还是勇敢地把长官的话说了下去，“我和他结合了，我伤害了他，我会永远对此负责。”他抬手擦掉了眼泪，“请您打我吧。我会让托尼也打的，但我现在就需要有人打我一顿。”克洛泽看着他眼里的决心，叹了口气。当然打完之后，他还是给男孩披上了大衣。

托尼睁开眼就看到马尔科被泪水糊花的脸，连带趴在床边的那头狼都好像随时要哭出来。他想笑，但一抽气就胸口发疼地咳了起来。马尔科更慌了，一边又用力地拍打了几下呼叫铃，一边站起来想找水。他一只手还是握着病床上的人，体温顺着指尖传过来是如此温暖。像是感受到了托尼的安抚，马尔科安静下来，回过脸看着向导的眼睛。那一片蓝色里没有躲闪或者责备，全是找回心心念念之人的欣喜。他又有点想哭了，但还是深吸了口气，低下头去抵住男孩的额头。“托尼，对不起，我回来了。”他说，“我爱你。请让我永远在你身边。”

“我知道。”向导的声音非常轻，“我同意。”


End file.
